<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Empty by IStillPlayWithLegos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605240">Too Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos'>IStillPlayWithLegos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock Cages, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Fisting, Humiliation, Spreader Bars, Sub Bokuto Koutarou, Using way too much lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto gets fisted. That's all this is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you know me IRL, no you don’t :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Koutarou you’re so cute down here,” you cooed, nuzzling your cheek against the soft skin on his ass. “Your cunt is so stretched and pretty—Just for me, right?”</p><p>Koutarou let out a high-pitched whine as you twisted your hand inside of him, rubbing your knuckles directly against his prostate. His thighs jerked, trying to rub together despite their bindings. The two spreader bars kept him immobilized—Forcing his legs apart. Koutarou’s shoulders and upper chest rested on the bed. His muscled arms were drawn under his body and attached to the bar spreading his ankles apart. The second bar spread his thighs wide, giving you access to the caged cock hanging limply between his legs, as well as his perfect ass.</p><p>He squirmed in his bindings, trying to push back on your hand which was currently wrist deep inside of him. His pink rim was stretched thin, trying to accommodate your hand. It had taken you both so long to work up to this point. You couldn’t believe he actually managed it.</p><p>“Such a good girl for me,” you praised, stroking his flank with your free hand. His entire body shook as you pulled your fist out of him, intending to add more lube. His gaping hole winked around nothing, trying to clamp down on the hand which was no longer there.</p><p>Koutarou sobbed into the bedsheets, pushing his ass back—Searching for something to fill him up again.</p><p>“Too empty!” He cried, desperate tears staining the sheets. “Please! I need more—”</p><p>“Shh,” you whispered, pressing a kiss to the small of his back in an attempt to calm him down. “You want this to feel good, don’t you? You have to be nice and wet for that, Koutarou.”</p><p>He nodded and panted heavily, incoherently begging for more. For something to fill him up. His head was filled with nothing but sheer want—Need. You were all he could think about. He needed more of you. More of your hand, deep inside of him. Anything you were willing to give him, he wanted.</p><p>Just before using the lube, a thought occurred to you. A wicked smirk crossed your face and you unscrewed the cap on the bottle. You put two fingers back inside of him, pulling his rim to the side, opening his hole up even more for you. Then, the bottle was tipped over, pouring the thick liquid straight inside of him.</p><p>The moment the lube touched his burning insides, Koutarou’s entire body shuddered. It made his walls slick, wet, perfect for taking your fist. You only put the bottle to the side when the lube began to pour over the edge of his rim, where it was still held open by two of your fingers.</p><p>“Look how wet your cunt is for me, Koutarou,” you teased. “Turned on just like a little whore. Is that what you are, Baby Girl? Are you my little whore?”</p><p>“Yes—Please! I’m your whore!”</p><p>“Good girl,” you praised. “Now beg for my fist. If you sound pretty enough, maybe I’ll give it back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh yea, so let's not talk about that again. If you enjoyed, pls leave a comment or a kudos! Have a nice day and if my mother asks, I never wrote this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>